Not Tonight
by UpHi
Summary: So Edward comes home from a hunting trip and meets Bella at his house, since she was having a "sleep over" with Alice. Somewhat based off of Chapter 8, "Tempted" in Eclipse. My first fanfic ever! They do go pretty far, but not all they way, don't worry.


Rewrite for chapter 8 : temper

I heard Edward quietly close the door behind himself, and, although he probably could tell that I was awake, he didn't make a sound, as though he was afraid to disturb me. I cringed, waiting for his anger to come, but he remained silent. "Edward….?" I began.

"he baby" he responded. okay, so he wasn't angry, but why? I sat there, trying to form thoughts, which really was a lost cause when I was staring at him, so I moved my eyes down to focus on the pattern of the quilt that was covering me. The room would have been dark if it weren't for the full moon that night, but it shone through the giant window, to the point where I could practically make out each of Edward's perfect features; and those that I couldn't see I could imagine.

While my eyes were shifted down he sat down next to me on the bed and began stroking my hair, and humming my lullaby. "I don't want to go to sleep" I murmured. I shifted up so I was on my knees and my eyes were almost level with his. "how was your trip? Good hunting?"

"Sure but it wasn't worth the anxiety" he responded in a husky tone. As he said it he inched his face closer to mine. I closed the gap quickly, and as usual, his kiss made me dizzy. By now I was a little better at remembering to breath, but I still had to remind myself. I probably would have forgotten to if he hadn't given me the chance when he moved his lips from my mouth to my ear. I groaned and he chuckled against my skin, sending a cool stream of air that made me shiver. Gently, he began to push me back so I was laying down on the bed. At first I thought he wanted me to go back to sleep again and I started to protest, but before I could even make a sound, he kissed me again.

I was surprised, usually Edward didn't even give the opportunity for things to go very far, but here we were, laying on his bed, me beneath him, making out. His lips were cool and firm against mine, but I wanted more. I let my tongue lick the edged of his lips, begging for entrance. When he didn't open his mouth I pushed harder. "Please, Edward" I breathed, and suddenly, with a groan, he let me in. Our tongues came together and I could not believe that, for the first time, I was really _kissing _Edward Cullen. He tasted fantastic, and I pressed harder against him, deepening the kiss until he tilted his head and responded too.

Suddenly he broke away, but not for long, he attacked my neck with his lips, Skimming every inch of it with kisses until he got to the hollow at the base of my thought, he flicked it with his tongue and I let out another loud moan. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized that everyone else in the house could probably hear what was going on, but I wasn't even aware enough to care. I was completely lost in Edward. Apparently he liked my reaction because he flicked my throat with his tongue again, and then he began to move lower, his lips pressing along the neckline of my shirt. He unknotted one of his hands from my hair and began to lightly drag it down my body. I wasn't even moving anymore, I was completely focused on breathing. First it slid down my neck, and despite his cold skin, it left a trail of fire where his fingertips touched me. Then he curved his hand over my shoulder, until he got to my elbow, then he placed it on my rib cage and started rubbing back and forth slightly. All the while he was teasing me with his kisses along my neckline. I couldn't take it anymore, he was driving me crazy. I took a fist full of his hair and pulled, he complied bringing his mouth back to mine. he continued to slide his hand lower until it was on my waist, he moaned into my mouth, loudly, and then began massaging the skin that was exposed between my shirt and shorts. I writhed under his touch, spinning my waist in his hands so more of my nightshirt got pulled up, until a large amount of my stomach was showing.

"Bella, don't" he warned.

"Edward" I sighed, every inch of me wanted him, I could feel his cold marble skin touching mine, and, despite the cold, I was on fire, all over. I need him, I needed to feel his skin. I dropped my hands from his hair and put my hands on his chest. He was apprehensive, and I knew that if I wasn't careful, I was going to lose him. "Edward, don't stop, please" his hand had frozen, and now was just resting on my hip. Being careful wasn't working, he was going to stop, and it sent panic through me. I wanted him. I needed him. Tonight. Now. All at once I cemented myself to his body, I reached up and tugged his shirt off until and his God-like presence just hovered above me, stunned.

"Bella, we can't….I can't" I took advantage of his hesitation to and attacked him with my lips again. I kissed every inch of his chest, his face, his neck, and soon, he began to respond. A sound broke from between his lips from the back of his throat when I kissed his shoulders. He rolled me over so I was on top of him and pushed me up so my neck was even with his face. As before, he pushed the collar of my shirt aside with his lips, but this time, he bit it, and he pulled it aside until my bra was showing. he caressed my hips with his hands, and then before I even knew what was happening my shirt was off. Edward flipped me back over and started sucking on my stomach. His fingers teased me by sliding the straps of my bra off over my shoulders, but he wouldn't completely take it off…even when begged. "Not yet" was all he would murmur into my skin.

I tried to move my hand down to the button on my jeans, but he restrained my hand and put it over my head. He then disentangled my other hand from my hair and stretched it over my head to lay with the other one. When he was sure I was going to keep them there, he let go and put his hands on my bare shoulders. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, my chin, all the way down my neck. Then he licked right in the space between the two cups of my bra. I bucked my chest up, but he placed his hand firmly on my shoulders. "I won't keep going if you don't behave". The huskiness of his voice made me dizzy, it was like the usual velvet of his voice had gotten rough with emotion that he didn't usually portray. When I calmed myself back down he continued, licking all the way down my stomach. When he got to my belly button he sucked on it slightly, moaning, and then moved lower, until his lips were at the button of my jeans.

"Edward, take them off, please!" but instead he just kept going down, until he was looking right at my crotch, and then his hands slid down from my shoulders and began to massage my inner thighs. I moaned so loud I was actually embarrassed. He just chuckled, knowing that he was driving me insane. While he looked down at my pants. I tried to take my bra off, but he caught both my hands in one of his, strong disapproval in his eyes.

"No". Then, all of the sudden, he was across the room, shirt back on, looking out the window. I wanted to beg him to come back, but he wasn't even looking at me. "Put your shirt on, Bella". I just sat there, trying to get control of my breathing. I reached numbly for my shirt and put it clumsily back on. After another moment or so, he turned around. His eyes looked almost angry. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it go that far, I'm sorry" he came and sat back down next to me.

"I don't see what was wrong with it, you obviously hadn't lost control" I grumbled.

"No, but it had gone too far, that was wrong. You have no idea…no comprehension, of what you do to me, Bella. I can't just come home, and let you take your shirt off! It's too dangerous, you have no idea what would happen if I'd let you just go with that!"


End file.
